Nightangle
by Ardianna
Summary: After the great Exodus. Many ships left Cybertron on different routes. This follows the only surviving individual of a plague ship. She was a Neutral in the war to take a side, she would had to break a promise to an old friend that she made on his death bed. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sat in her room watching the stars flow by. She was lucky to have a window; she used the excuse that Tam was less liking to go stir crazy and start kill bots if he could not look outside. But she lied he would never do such a thing the window was for her. After roaming Cybertron for so many vorns she don't bare the idea of not being able to see the stars. She was on one of the few ships that escaped Megatron's blockade after a few mega cycles she and Tam simply stayed in their room. Tam her companion and steed made most of the other bots on the ship nervous. The giant cyberwolf set his head in her lap, she stroked his face affectionately.

She was one of the few bots that preferred her weapons separate from her person. Twin katanna's set on her hips, with a wakizashi magnetized to her left shin, while her spear rested against the wall. She started back out the window stoking Tam's head. The stars glinting off her armour, her cuirass hugged her form following the curves of her body like a shirt. It was smooth till her diam-frame where it drew to a V down to her hips in split jointed pieces for maximum movement. Her greaves covered her hips fitting in with her cuirass giving the illusion of a one piece suit. Her boot's left her heel exposed to the elements but the rest of her feet covered, unlike most bots leg wear the tops of her boots ended just under her knees and tapered to smooth round edges with a flat top. She wore only one pauldron on her left side it linked under her cuirass and conformed to the musculature of her arm. Her bracers extend to cover her palms and up to the first joint on her slender fingers there soft round edges perfect for gripping without damaging herself or others unlike the classic Decepticon claws. Her helm was more like a crown that framed her face conforming to her jaw ending half way down and creating a peak at the top. Her audios very unique for a Cybertion and more closely resembled pointed elvish ears like her wolf brother. Her helm held back a long mass of thin cables that called back to Solus Prime for style. All her armour is as black as the void outside her window; the only colour on her was the soft silver of her protoform and a single white paw print on her pauldron, telling all who saw her that she was a wolfrider if the giant wolf with her didn't give it away. Her soft gold optics shinning out from her smooth sharp wolf like features. Thin lips that used to often spread into a smile, concealed pointed canines unlike the usual denta plates of most femmes and mechs alike. Her brows thin and draw on wolf like structure of face. Lastly her eyes large and the same shape of her wolf.

She was hiding in her room, the other bots on the ship were infected with the cyber plague created by Megatron and many other Decepticon scientists. She found it odd that Megatron help to create the plague when he was first a gladiator in Kaon. But then with life spans like there's you could learn whatever you wanted too.

A moan came from outside her door, her head snapped up at the sound. Tam's soft purring at her caress stopped as they both became perfectly still as they listened to the bot outside. She had gathered enough energon in her room to last her and Tam at least one more vorn before they had to leave the relative safety of her room for more.

She laid back on her berth resting her hand down on metallic pillow. Before inviting Tam up to lay beside her, he laid his head on her ab plates and gave her a long knowing look before falling into stasis lock. She looked out her window again watching the stars, she had long since hacked into the computer and locked coordinates for an energon baring planet all that was left to do was wait. She set her stasis codes to wake her in half a vorn and locked down into sweet nothingness.

Slowly she onlined her optics, blinking repeatedly to dislodge dust. She looked down to see Tam shaking his metallic mane dust flying in every direction. Sitting up she coughed expelling more dust from her vent systems.

"Frag."she croaked her vocalizer glitching.

"Bleg" coughing again and sticking out her glossa out.

"Note to self. When going into stasis lock close all vents first." she said in an exasperated tone.

Tam sneezed and gave is half chuckle showing that he understood.

She shared out the remainder of their engeron stock pile between herself and Tam giving the wolf a little more then his share. More like giving his just enough more that he wouldn't notice and make her take it back.

"Lets check out the rest of the ship, shall we."

She hauled her stiff body of the berth and to the door punching the unlock code into lock.

"After you." She said with a mock bow to Tam, who gave her a mock growl and inclined his he in a you go first gesture.

"On fine, grumpy tanks."

Tam gave her a cheeking grin and gave her a bark that meant "Get the hell on with it you chicken."

Nightangel just stuck her glossa out at him with her hands on her hips. Then pocked her head out of the door way. The infected pinkish-brown energon all over the floor and walls was the first thing she saw. There were dead bots strewn over the floor and leaning against the walls.

"I'd say don't touch the pink stuff, but I don't need to do I?" Tam gave an offended huff and strutted out the door with his head held high as if to say "Come on chicken, or perhaps take your own advice."

"Oh I hate you." Nightangel said following her wolf as he picked his way around the bodies. She didn't bother to pay attention to where they were going trusting her companion to take her where they needed to go. Instead focusing on not stepping the infected energon that pooling on the floor despite the deca-cycles that it had to dry. Nightangel bumped into Tam and snapped her head up to find her self on the bridge of the ship.

"Do I need to mention that I don't have clearance to be here?"

Tam just sighed at her and walked around the command console. Then gave a bark at the navigation systems.

"I'm coming, I'm coming guezz if you had appossible thumbs you wouldn't even need me. Your smarter then most Desepticons." Trying to appease his grumpy mood just a little. Tam just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, lets she what's changed." Letting her fingers dance over the console. "A hole bunch of nothing." She sighed after reading the glyphs that showed the status of the ships engines. "Except that we won't make it to our destination before we run out of fuel."

Tam let out a whine. She knelt down and let him pull her to an embrace, she wrapped his arms around his neck as best she could and nestled her face into his mane. Tam gave and long slow quite whine and pressed into her.

"We'll be ok Tam." she felt lubricates leak from the corners of her optics. She pulled away and looked him square in the face. "We'll just go back into stasis, I'll program the computer to wake us if another ship comes into range." She tried to brighten her voice, but felt lubricates tickle down her cheeks. Tam licked her tears away before rubbing a cheek against hers. The unspoken fact that it was very unlikely that they would ever wake up again.

Standing back up at the fiddling with the console she set the computer to wake her and Tam if someone came to there rescue. Before taking her place in what would have been the captains chair if he hadn't been rusting on the floor a few meters away. Her spear across her lap. Tam down at her feet with a sigh. Nightangel gave his one more smile before slipping away in time with him.

_Hope you enjoyed this I have a few ideas of where to go from here. I'm going to take her to the Hub(planet on tfwiki) But I would like some input on what she should do there my thoughts have been, a Gladiator, bodyguard and a mercenary. If anyone has a preference or idea a would like to hear it._


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene is set on with the story. I didn't intend for this to get so dark but don't kill the muse. A thankyou shout out to Mistress Megatron for helping me get my thoughts in order.**

**Warns for this Chapter, violence and rape.**

Chapter 2

_"Looks like we got yourselves a live one."_

_"Show a little respect to your dead kin."_

_"But this ones not dead."_

_"No she a wolfrider idiot. Your have you not noticed the wolf by your feet!"_

_"Should I bring her the rest of the way out?" _

_One of the bots sighed "No, we'll wake her up when we get out of here."_

_"You seriously what to carry her?"_

_"Would you rather she stumble around after coming out of a self induced status lock more then ten vorns after she was set to wake?"_

_Silence._

_"Didn't think so. So lets get her and he companion on gurneys and blow the ship. Every moment we waste here increase the risk of someone getting infected."_

Nightangel felt something get injected into her shoulder before fading away again.

_"Nightangel you must come with me." Jiggero tries to pick her up as she scrambles back. _

_"Where is my Sire Jiggero!" Nightangel shouted her little fists balled in rage staring up at him defiantly._

_Fauthur Jiggero's Companion whined nervously. _

_"There isn't time to explain right know Nightangel. Your Sire asked me to protect you, you must come with me now!" Jiggero shouted, his optics flicking up towards the Hall. _

_"There she is get her!" _

_Jiggero shoved Nightangel behind him and Fauther lunged at the on coming guards with a mighty growl. _

_"Stay Back." Jiggero said calmly before leaping to Fauther's aid. Engaging in the endless dance of the Spear, dodging left and right deflecting blows and ultimately killing his oppoinets. He ran back to Nightangel who remained routed to the spot her eyes wide, Fauther matched him step for step. Nightangel remained silent as he lifted her up and placed her on Fauther's shoulder before mounting behind her. Together they ran out of Praxuis leaving Sentinel Prime behind in his rage._

She flicked her optics slowly one line. Dear Primus everything hurt, groaning she shifted her shoulders and tried to flex her fingers meeting minimal success.

"Easy there you've been gone a long time."

A bot put a hand on the small of her back and helped her sit up. She rubbed her temples with a hand and tried to focus her glitching optics on her rescuer. The blurred mech slowly came into focus, his colours were dull but some part of her screamed that he was a Deception.

"Who?" She was reduced to a hacking fit as her lungs and voice box rebelled. She fell to the floor as she hacked, she couldn't help notice the moisture that she hacked up was black. Like long dead energon.

"What?" Her blurring optics trying to focus on anything.

The mech wrapped an arm around her mid section and lifted her gentle back up onto the berth and started to rub her sore back.

"Don't try to talk your systems are still trying to recover from the trauma."

She gave him a look that asked her question for her. He sighed and continued to rub her back, she had to admit she liked the touch then though she never let anyone touch her if she could help it. It was soothing, it only klicked now that she was in her protoform. Explaining why the touch felt so good.

"Lie back down on your front it will help dislodge the energon that's making you cough." She did as she was told, he turned so he could rub and then lightly vibrate her back. She cough for what felt like a long time to her the black energon staining the floor as she spat and heaved. Exhausted she fell limp back onto the berth.

"You were in status lock for at least ten vorns if the rusting on any of the other bots is an indicator. From what we were able to salvage from the computer you placed yourself in status to await rescue after the plague took your ship. You set the computer to wake you when the engines ran out of fuel but the computer mainframe failed before then and you've been drifting in space ever since."

She gave a little cough and tried to lift herself up and failed. "Tam?"

"The wolf? He is in a similar state to you but he regained consciousness two solar cycles ago. He drinking energon with out difficultly and is remarkably well behaved and has taken to sitting outside your door most days. He's even manged to befriend some of the medics to the point where they give him rust sticks in the morning."

She laughed weakly "That's my Tam, big cuddly suck up to everyone."

"What's your name?" asked the brown bot

"Nightangel." she coughed violently again, the bot rubbed her back trying to sooth the aching muscles.

"I'm Hook."

She turned at finally manged to get a good look at him, the tiny Decpticion shield on his chest the only smig of colour on his brown chassis. His smile was kind and his optics gentle.

She thought about asking why he was helping her but decided against it not want to appear rude.

"Where am I?" her optics not leaving his face.

"The HUB, its a colony that most of the bots not actively involved in the War have taken to calling home. Everyone from the old world is here aristocrats, works, gladiators, all classes; most have learned to ignore the shields. Mostly for their own well being, but there are few here and there that still cause problems."

There was a whine at the door. Hook sighed "I guess I'll get that."

He walked over to the door and stepping carefully out of the way so when the door opened he would not be in the line of fire. As soon as the door shwisshed open a blur of shiny silver and black shot across the floor leaping up and the and processed to slobber all over Nightangels face.

"Ok, Ok, I'm Ok." she laughed weakly trying to fight of the wolf weighed probably three times as much as she did. Tam just ignored her and continued to lick every feasible surface of her face, making her laugh all the more.

"You should stay there until your vents have cleared." said Hook looking on the scene with a smile on his face.

"No I don't what to impose. Uff" Tam to the decision out of her hands as he laid full body down on her very effectively pining her to the berth.

"You're horrid you know that." Nightangel gave him a frown to show her displeasure but her tone joked to show that she wasn't really mad.

"Smart wolf." Hook said with a hand on his chin like he was contemplating something.

"Ok you, GET OFF" she heaved trying to dislodge Tam from his position of which he was having nun of. "Alright I promise I will stay here for a little while." Tam stood up and licked her face, giving her his best "Your not really angry with me are you face." with a tilt. Nightangel just sighed and moved to the right of her berth faced away from Tam and patted the other side of the berth in invitation. Tam laid down beside her with a satisfied huff.

Hook chucked at the scene he had heard how closely Wolfriders where bounded to their Companions but had never seen an example of the relationship.

"I'll be back with energon and your weapons." said Hook as he left the room leaving the two.

By the time he returned he was greeted my the sight of Nightangel with her face buried in Tam's ruff out cold. He gave a quite chuckle; Tam opened one optic and grinned before returning to stasis.

_Her fingers entwined in Fathurs ruff as he ran. One of Jiggero's arms encircling her waist the other holding Fathurs ruff. The land blurred by; Nightangel watched the sky change colour. The brightness of day giving way to night, Fathur slowed and moved down into a canyon winding slowly down the path. The stars shining down on them, Fathurs pelt glitter like a thousand jewels. They came to the entrance of a small cave, Jiggero slide off Fathur's back and retrieved a glow stick from beneath a rock. Nightangel fell forward on Fathur neck, sound asleep, the great wolf tilted his head just a little to look at her and sighed gently. Jiggero looked on at the scene and felt a smile tweek the corner of his mouth. Nightangel smuggled into Fathur's neck her young innocent features soft and gentle in sleep, her tiny hands holding onto the wolf. Jiggero lead the way deeper into the cave, Fathur's soft steps eoching as he carried the sleeping youngling. He led them into the cave holding the glow stick out in front of him, slowly soft noises filled his ears. In the low light of the main cavern Lree groomed her only cub Tam; Jiggero walked over and stroked her ears._

_"How you doing old girl." his caress of her ears softly and lovingly. Fathur touched noses with his mate careful to not joggle Nightangel. _

_Jiggero gently remove her fingers from Fathur ruff, Fathur gave a relieved sigh and laid down behind his mate. _

_"Do you think you can watch this one for me too, Lree?" setting Nightangel beside Tam next to the warmth of Lree's belly. She gave Nightangel a sniff and lick, then wrapped her body around her younglings before going to sleep. Jiggero had to smile at them Nightangel fit right in with his little pack. Jiggero retrieved his bedroll from the store of supplies he kept squirrelled away in the cave in case of emergencies. Loosed his spear into a ready position and took his own rest. Wondering what in the Pit was he getting himself into._

Nightangel woke up to a familiar situation, her face buried in Tam neck.

"Good morning." she said patting Tam. He stretched and yawned like a cat with his butt up in the air before hopped down from the berth. She rolled off the berth with her hands above her head stretching upwards with her chest puffed out. She gazed around the room dark, fairly large with only the berth and a table that had her weapons, the missing pieces of her armour and a energon cube on it. Walking slowly over to unsteady on her own feet, her movements flawed and unrefined. She pulled the main armour piece down over fitting back into her chest before replacing the rest clicking into place and snapping the last piece connecting it with her pelvic armour. Replacing her blades back where they belonged, she took her spear in her hands. Running them along shaft, she could feel her grip strengthen slowly she pulled the protective covering off the spear point and traced a thumb over the edge. Tracing the simple design at the base of the head and sighed. The spear was all one piece for maximum strength but she insisted on carrying Jiggero's mark with her to remind her of her vow.

She smiled lovingly at the weapon in her hands, rolling it between her hands she fell into the endless dance that was. Every step every swing, controlled, flowing, perfect. She felt peace seep into her spark, she rotated perfectly taking her dance though the room. She could feel Jiggero in the room with her guiding her hands and feet. Step right swish, step back pull the spear back and slice through the air, step left and lunge. Turn and dance. Jiggero always said that the act of combat was not a dance but survival, but that practice that was dance. Her hair flowed as she moved if someone came into the room they would have mistaken her for an angel. Her face held a serene expression as she moved her body twisting and turning like a dancer. Tam watched on with a soft expression as he watched his Companion find her feet.

_Tam and Nightangel race around the cave while Jiggero kept watch by the mouth. Nightangel was determined to catch the silver wolf, Lree and Fathur looked on with amused expressions. Jiggero watched on some softness reaching his optics. He knew he should tell her what happened to her family but he don't bring himself to disrupt her joy. She had been stunned when she woke up with Tam and Lree but quickly forgot what brought her to this situation as Tam made it his mission to make her play with him. Tam was gleeful to finally have someone to play with, as they danced around each other leaping like lunatics. Tam spun around and ponced on Nightangel she giggled and tried to push him off only to be showered in licks. He bounced off her, it was her turn to flee now. They played the day away falling asleep next to each other Nightangel hugging Tam in her sleep._

Nightangel slowly finished her dance relaxing into completion. Sliding her optics shut as calm washed over her, feeling Jiggero slipping away. She breathed letting the air flow in and out of her lungs, slowly she opened her eyes to look at Tam. She sunk to the ground and Tam wrapped his head over her shoulder she rest her head to him and wrapped her arms around him. The ghosts of the past dance just beyond the edges of their beings. They remained like that of a long time, finding comfort in each other as they had done many times before.

Pulling away. "Lets explore." Nightangel said an echo of the past ringing in their ears.

They made there away out of the complex a few bots nodded there heads or smiled at them in passing. Stepping outside they saw that they were in a likeness of upper Icon. The occasion individual walking by on some unknown business. The air was crisp and clean the sun low in the sky and sinking beyond the horizon. Nightangel smiled it had been a long time since she had seen that sight, Cybertron had become so polluted during the war that something as simple as the setting sun became a rarity to witness. She felt a pang of auger towards both the Autobots and Decepticons for the destruction of there home world.

"Nightangel!"

She turned to find Hook running her way.

"Quick healer aren't you." He heaved. "Look I don't mean to stop you or anything" see her expression "But you need one of these." He held up the con-link. "I've set this one to pick of both Decepticon and Autobot signals and added my personal link code in case you need help." She allowed him to install the tiny clip to her right audio, bending down a bit so that he could accomplish the task. "Ok your set, if you stay in this relative area you should be ok."

"Where would you suggest, I start to look for work?"

"Well in most of the pubs there are boards where bots post, jobs that they require aid with so you could start there and see if there's anything that appeals to you."

"And where might I locate one such pub?" Nightangel's calm was absolute and it unnerved Hook a little.

"Go down this street and turn left; eventually you'll hear it." Hook said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Thank you." With that Nightangel and Tam set of down the worn tired street her foot falls the only noise as she rounded the corner and disappeared from Hooks view.

As they walked they could hear a murmur it steadily increased to the loud obnoxious sound of stressed speakers and drunk patrons. By this time the sun was gone from the sky and the night life started to stir. It was as if they melted out from the walls, black market traders, thieves, whores and those how did not show there faces to the light of day. Tam drew in closer to Nightangel, sensing his worry she twrilled her staff through the air a few times like a baton before resting it on her shoulder in a ready position. They followed the growing noise to a shading looking dwelling patrons stumbling out drunk despite the early hour. The bouncer only gave Nightangel and her silent companion an extended look as they passed by. Nightangel pushed the door open and kept Tam close as they made there way into the stinking room. The music made her ears throb, the lights low disguising the people flashing like strove lights. Patrons loud and boisterous shouting to each other; one or two whores serving mechs in the corners. The place stunk of highgrade, coolant, fums and interface. Nightangel and Tam threaded there way through the crowd to a glowing board on the far wall. The board had all sorts of jobs from simple tasks like scrapelet control to bounty letters.

"Whatcha name femme?"

Nightangel spun around to look at the speaker. His colours were mute browns and blue but he held his Deception insignia proud. There was a much larger green mech with yellow optics he looked like a ground pounder to Nightangel to his left and to his right a small mech with a dirty red paint work also with yellow optics but was obviously a seeker probably a helicopter of some sort. Both with glow purple Deception shields. "Oh scrap" Nightangel thought.

"To whom I'm I speaking." Nighangel asked willing herself to relaxes and discretely putting a hand out to calm Tam.

"Ooo this ones educated." the brown mech sneered; his companions laughed. Nightangel had to work very hard to not fall into a defensive stance.

"I'm Onslaught. This is Brawl." he said pointing to the large green mech "And this is Vortex" pointing the other mech. "And who might you be Neutral?"

Their names clicked in her processor the **Combaticons** the other two must be somewhere in the bar. "I'm so fragged." She thought even on her best day she doubted she and Tam could take down Shockwaves Combaticons, scrappers of countless Autobots. "Frag" reiterated through her mind.

"Nighangel." she stated

"Haha with a body like yours the name suits you." Onslaught laughed he swaggered closer. "Now what might a gorgeous femme like you doing in a place like this."

"That's not of your concern." she said discretely trying to move closer to the entrance. There wasn't room for anything flashy with her spear to warn them off.

"You were looking at the bounty board so obviously you are looking for work, new to town?"

She felt like she had been cornered by some wild beast and was trying to escape.

"Yeah I was but I have a friend waiting for me and I should go find him before he gets impatient." she lied and proceeded to make a hasty exit Tam close on her heels. They weaved through the alley ways away from the bar as fast as they could without running. Finally far from the bar and anyone else they stopped.

"Well that went well." She said to Tam who pressed his head into her hand.

She leaned back against the filthily alley wall and stared up into the sky.

"Well you left fast." Onslaught moved out of the shadows flanked by Brawl and Vortex. Nightangel heard a scuff from the opposite direction her head whipped around to see two more bots she assumed that these were Blastoff and Swindle.

"Oh Frag." she hissed and pulled the cover of her spear and moved into a ready position.

"Now, Now Neutral. There's no need for that." Onslaught said lifting his hands as if he was try to calm savage beast.

Nightangel growled like a wolf and spun so she had all five mechs in her view backing towards the wall. Tam gave a much louder growl and backed up to the opposite wall.

Brawl pulled a heavy claymore from his back and Onslaught transformed his left hand into an ugly black blade. Nightangel wasn't sure how this was going to go down but she new she wasn't getting out of this one unscathed.

"Come on know there's no need for this. Just let us have our fun Neutral; Pit we'll even pay you." Onslaught smoothly said.

Nightangel let the growl rip from her throat and set her piecing wolf eyes on Onslaught. She was wolf and she had her target.

"I'll take that as a no." Onslaught leered.

Tam lunged towards Onslaught, Nightangel hot on his tail sweeping her spear in sideways to swat Onslaught into the wall. She never did figure out how Brawl moved so fast but his sword stopped her spear in its tracks. He pushed the offensive hammering her defences, Blast off and Swindle joined the fray. Three against one Nightangel was not enjoying the odds, Tam was occupying Onslaught and Vortex leaping and snapping around them. Nightangel was getting frustrated there wasn't enough room for her or Tam to manoeuvre, the only good thing about this was the other bots had to be careful to not hit each other with there swings. The sound of metal clashing with metal was the only thing that Nighangel could feel. Then splitting pain right through her spark. She fell to the ground dropping her spear.

"TAM." she shouted eyes wide with fear.

Onslaught pulled his blade out of Tam's chest a look of supreme satisfaction on his face. She didn't have time to absorb the situation before a foot rammed into her chest sending her flying into the wall. She blacked out momentary when she hit the ground. With frizzing optics she looking up into five smug faces. She felt two pairs of hands lift her up and pin her to the alley wall, then fist as someone she guess Onslaught pounded into her frame like a punching bag. She felt her armour give way and her flesh cut and the unforgettable feeling of energon pulsing from her body. She heard laughter and cold claws rip her remaining armour off and the sinking feeling of dread when the monster in front her palmed one of her generous breasts. She couldn't dwell on the feeling long as the sharp claws drifted downward and removed her interface panel. "No" she thought and tried to struggle and was rewarded with a backhanded slap across the face, she felt her check split and more energon leak down her face. Everything blurred she couldn't tell up from down, but that didn't stop the terrified scream from tearing from her throat. As the mech sunk his spike into her valve braking her seal and stretching her wide. She sobbed, she heard more laughter from the mechs as the mech started to hammer into her virgin valve. She screamed again as the mech ignored her. She couldn't tell how long it had been minutes or hours but the mech finished with a grunt, slipping out of her she let herself feeling the tiniest bit of relief. Before another mech took his place and started the process all over again. This repeated three more times once for each Combaticon, before she was thrown to the ground. One of then grabbed her feet will another cut them open from heel to tip. She screamed again, tears flowing down her face as she tried to crawl away from the monsters laughter reverberating in her ears as they walked away.

"Tam." she croaked out pulling her way across the filthy alleyway to her Companion.

_"Nighangel"_ reverberated in her mind.

"Tam." she croaked again pulling her face into his ruff, she tears adding to the other fluids leaking onto the metal floor.

_"Till all are one. Nightangel do not forget. Goodbye my Rider." _ The light faded from Tam's bright optics and his body gave one last shaking breath. Then silence.

"No Tam wake up." she cried "Wake up" her tears shaking her frame as she lay in a pool of Tams and her own energon that steadily grew around her.

Sweet oblivion took her and the pool grew.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay I know where I'm going but its the getting there I have trouble with._

Chapter 4

_Jiggero's optics snapped open, he tilted his head towards the entrance of the cave. Stealthily he picked up his spear and moved out of sight. Four mechs entered the cavern one seeker and three grounders. The seeker was tall his wings held high regally, his grey armour set alight by blood red optics and a red tower at the front his helm. He was light and elegant on his feet, his heels making no sound on the smooth cavern floor. He moved slowly over to Nighangel sleeping curled up with Tam and Lree. Kneeling he brushed his clawed fingers over her cheek._

_Fauther snapped out at his face, missing by the space of a breath. The mech leaped back faster then the eye could follow. The other three mechs gave a shout of surprise as Jiggero jumped them from his dark corner. Lree leaped into the fray leaving Tam and Nighangel on there mat. The battle was so fast Nighangel could barely its events, Fauther and Lree tag teaming the grey seeker. Who was getting more hits then boded well. In the space of a few steps Jiggero dispatched the three mech at the same moment that Lree leaped for the seekers face only to stop mid air and hang limply from the seekers claws. _

_Jiggero fell to the ground with a cry a hand over his spark. Fauther wined and fell back to Nightangel. _

"_Jiggero, this doesn't need to continue. Just give me the youngling, there has been enough death in this matter." His blood red eyes giving Jiggero his undivided attention, his voice smooth as silk as the baritone words hung in the air between them._

_Jiggero gripped his spear and with a mighty cry drove it into the seekers wing. The seeker shrieked falling back against the fair wall. In moments Nightangel and Tam were swept up in his arms, he and Fauther ran from the cave Jiggero mounted his companion as soon as they were out into the crisp night air. They ran with all the speed of the wind into the Sea of Rust. Nightangel knew not when they stopped but at some point they arrived at another cave far smaller then the one they left but enough to protect them from the harsh dust storms of the Sea. Nightangel and Tam were hundled together sleeping again. _

_Wolf song echoed long into the night, a sorrow filled lament for Lree._

Cold. Cold air around her, bight shining light above her, cold metal berth beneath her. Cold. Nighangel felt nothing as if someone had reached into her chest and pulled her spark out and replaced it with the coldness that rivalled the empty void of space. There were gentle hands tending her feet and others on her abdomen. Fleeting moments of warmth, brief and alive; she felt dead. The world out of focus, blurred, distorted and so cold. Where was Jiggero, Tam where were they? She wondered. The warm hand continued to dance over her frame, welding, healing. She rolled her head to look at the bots working on her. One met her optics then reached over her head. She felt no more.

The room was dark as Nighangel opened her optics. The warm mass of Tam absent from her berth, she shivered. The room was familiar, she had been here before. Where was Tam? She tried to sit up; pain rain across her body faster then lightning. Then it all came back. Her wailed pierced empty room, tears flowing from her optics in a never-ending stream. Her sobs were reduced to coughs as her systems struggled for air to cool her damaged systems. She wept till she feel back into oblivion.

She awoke to a hand brushing the fine cables of her hair out of her face. She glazed with glassy optics up into Hook's sad face. He repeated the motion tucking her hair behind an ear.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Nightangel had seen that look on a mech face before. But that mech had as much right to say those words as this one did. That mech wished only for peace and freedom for all but was rewarded with pain and the betrayal of a brother. She knew want to say and how to say it, she knew the truth of the matter and would not allow this mech to wallow alone in his pain.

"It wasn't your fault." she said quietly.

"I should not have let you go alone."

"You could not have stopped them, they would have just injured or killed you for getting in the way. If you had come then you would not have been there to heal me."

"Who were they?"

"The Combaticons"

"Oh. What will you do now?"

"I don't know."she passed "Tell me about them."

"There Shockwaves go to team there have been previous incidents of bots going missing around them. Only for them to be found dumped later in trash units, missing limbs or twisted beyond recognition."

"They collect test subjects for Shockwave?" Nightangel stated. She knew more about Shockwave more then she would have ever wanted too.

"I'm willing to bet so but there is little anyone can do without proof. Even then this is Shockwave; none would dare to try anything for fear of there own life." Hook said tiredly.

"Where is Shockwave now?"

"I don't know, rumour is that he has some secret workshop somewhere. It wouldn't surprise me if it he was well protected and funded, this place is a rotten as Cybertron ever was."

Nightangel knew the corruption of Cybertron better then most. She focused on Hooks optics choosing her next words carefully.

"Who funds Shockwave?"

Hook stared at her already catching on to her game.

"I don't know."

Nighangel sighed, the gentle breeze of air cycling through her lungs.

"What are you doing to do?" Hook asked his face dangerously calm.

"Right now nothing, later we'll see. How did you now I need aid?"

"I was trying to hail you on you comlink but you didn't answer because I wanted to make sure that you were alright in the pub. When you didn't answer I started towards your signal when you screamed I ran and hide until the Combaticons left then brought you here."

"When will I be healed?"

"Hard to tell." The rest was let unsaid.

"Dose this place have an accessible Grid?"

"Yeah, but its nothing like the one Cybertron had."

"Could you give me the access codes?"

He gave her the codes.

"I will come and check on you in an orn."

"Thank you."

Hook left the room silently. Nighangel could only feel numbness, but now she had a purpose and the begins of a plan. She closed her optics and allow the data stream of the Grid to play beneath them.

She couldn't touch the Combaticons but Shockwave there creator was far game. All she had to do was find him. She could use the kidnappings to her advantage, if she watched the streets maybe she would find the kidnappers and follow them to Shockwave. She faltered why should she even bother, she'd just be inviting for pain on herself. She closed her optics laying in the silence of the med bay. Memories, something that eternally tortured her.

She remembered how it started, how the first sick bot went to med bay and how after that they came in a never-ending flood. She remembered seeing the plague in them, her and Tam were so careful. But in the end they lost there minds and started attack her and Tam. The sickness driving them mad, to attack to infect to kill. She remembered having to cut through them in a dash for her room. She had locked Tam in because he had no means of safely defending himself. Tears fell from her optics. She could fell them die under her spear as she cut and hacked her away through the infected hordes. She didn't want to think how many she had killed, just to save herself. She wondered how she ever recharged without hearing there cries of pain, screams and moans as they through themselves on her spear. Her optics dulled, how could she ever truly recover from that. She thought back to before the war really took Cybertron. Shockwave and Megatron they were responsible for most of the most destructive weapons that the war created. She knew now that the Cybonic plague was Megatron's brain child, it made since only he could think of something so foul. But Shockwave would have had a hand in it as well and by himself he was responsible for the majority of the truly disgusting things that he used the war to get away with. She remembered, shuttered and shook her head. If she went down that path right now it would kill her; wouldn't be able to deal with the reopened spark brake. More tears slipped down her scared silver face. She could stop Shockwave though here and now, save future Cybertronians from him. She couldn't touch Megatron or the Combaticions but she could stop Shockwave or at least delay whatever he was planning at least for a little while. She pressed her lips with new found resolve she would help the people of this world, she would find Shockwave and put an end to his evil.

The next day she sat up, the one after that she stood up, the one after that she walked and by the end of the week she redressed in her armour. The next week she practised fighting all the while listening to kidnapping reports. By the end of the month she was as healed as she was ever going to be. She talked with Hook who was nothing short of astounded by her recovery, many never recovered from this kind of trauma. If only he knew, what the Combaticions did to her was minor to what she had had to endure previously. Her own physical pain was nothing compared to what had happened to her spark over and over again. The losses only piled tell she felt nothing for her own suffering to wrapped up in the past to feel the present. Then eventually she once again felt the med bay but this time she walked alone.

She walked into the back alleys and climbed to the roof tops and watched the setting sun. Tonight she would patrol she would kill the killers. She stuttered at the though and remembered a promise she could not kill but she would teach them a lesson. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a few precious minutes of rest.

_After the cave Jiggero never let them stop moving. She grew and aged and learned to fight first with her hands them with Jiggero's spear. When he first caught her practising with it her was furious, but soon relented war was coming and she need to learn how to defend herself. So he taught her and she learned quickly. Soon the war was in full swing and Sential was dead, his men stopped coming after her. But now they fought Decepticons and one fight went terribly wrong. Her and Jiggero were on in the outskirts of Kaon, when they were ambushed by a Decepticon patrol, she didn't know what they wanted and by the time the dust had settled Jiggero was gone along with the Decepticons and Fauther was wounded. She tended Fauther as best she could and looked for Jiggero; she hunted for him for days but never found him. Only after she had given up look and went to a Decepticon pub that she learned thanks to some loose glossaed Cons that Shockwave had ordered one of the Wolfriders captured for experimentation. She was enraged to discover what had happened and when she left the pub there was only silence and engeron flowed from the tip of her spear. She set off for the Sea of Rust, she knew where Shockwave was and he was going to meet his end when she found him._

_Lost of past here. I'm having a little difficulty with the present right now._


	4. Chapter 4

_The last scene of this act. (Yes I'm taking to you Allspark Princesses)_

Chapter 4

She mediated, well as best she could given the situation. Her inner turmoil making true meditation impossible. She felt died inside, all those bots on the ship, Jiggero, Fauther, _Tam. _It felt as if they were all haunting her, whispering in her ear. Cursing her for killing them, for being weak for _failing._ Her sense remand alert, her ears prick for the slightest sound, the tiniest whisper, the faintest scream. The night was young and the sky's large moon illuminated the streets. She listen for all her worth but the city remained silent. She cycled air through her systems, she felt her scars pull but ignored the old sensation. They would fade even if they would never fade on her spark. If only she had killed Shockwave all those years ago, none of this would have happened and this world would be safe. No she corrected herself, it would not be safe, but to would be better than it was now. She shifted her weight from side to side her legs crossed in a meditative position and lifted her face to the moon light. Whispers of her failings taunting her from the dark. She wondered what would happen if she meet the Combaticions again. Would she fight and die or would she run. Would she be able to save their victim or would the bot be added to the voices. She rotated her spear in her hands, traced its length with her optics. She traced Jiggero's mark on it head, was she even worthy to carry it anymore. Her wolf was died, her pack deceased, she was a failure, always failing, to slow, to weak, to afraid. A dry wind blew through her and she shivered. Fear, not an emotion that she was familiar with. Shockwave and the Combaticions they taught her to fear. She could face down Lord Megatron with a smile but Shockwave, the Combaticions. Her chest felt tight as if Shockwave had a hand around her spark and was squeezing it tell it gave out.

She snapped out of her trance was a high pitched cry pierced the air. She surged to her feet and raced over the roof tops like a cat, leaping from building to building. She slide to a stop above the scene of the crime and peered over the roof top.

Vortex and Blastoff had cornered some unsuspecting bot in the alley way. The bot was red and holding his arm, it looked like it was about to fall from his shoulder at any minute. She pulled her spear into a ready position and jump straight down onto Blastoffs shoulders driving her spear into his chest. He made a stratifying thud as he hit the ground.

"YOU!" Vortex cried as she rushed him picking him clear up to a wall and pinning him up with her spear.

"Yes, Me." she snarled.

He glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Shockwave."

He laughed "Not us I'm offended. Perhaps we should have a repeat of the last time we met little Angel."

She snarled and slammed him into the wall harder pinning the length of her spear under his neck.

"Your next, Shockwaves first, he and I have unfinished business and I'm going to root out his filth at the source then go back for his scraps. Cause." she taunted "If I kill you now, he'll just make a new set of Combaticions."

"I know where Shockwave is." the red bot spoke up.

She looked between the victim and aggressor. Then took Vortexes head in her hand and slammed it into the wall with enough force for him to black out. She let him crumple to the ground.

She looked at the red bot for the first time, he was red with door wings and a big proud Autobot shield on his shoulders.

"Whats your name bot?" she asked

"Sideswipe."

Her processor was reeling she just saved one of the infamous frontliner twins.

"Where's you twin?"

Sideswipe laughed. "I see my reputation has proceeded me."

"You could say that."

"Come on spear wielder, there a bar for bots not far from here. My twin is waiting for us there."

"Us?"

"I've already told him that I just had my skid plates saved, he was going to come and rescue my hid but that proved unnecessary."

She followed the red bot warily, they walked out to the main street and she swung her spear to rest over her shoulder.

They made quite the pair walking down the grubby street, even with Sideswipe injured shoulder one look at the tall, black, angry looking wolfrider and every bot was smart enough avoided them.

Sideswipe laughed "You keep that expression on your face and it's going to freeze there."

"Sorry." she looked at the ground.

Sideswipe sensed the change in mood. "You ok" he reached out to her taller form with his uninjured arm.

"Fine Sideswipe" shaking his hand free.

"Your a horrible liar femme. You have history with the Combaticions?"

"You could say that." she lengthen her stride.

"Ok I'll let it drop." he matched her pass and turned into a calm bar.

"That Primus for the quiet." Nightangel thought.

"Sideswipe." a gold mech came rushing out to meet them.

"I'm fine Sunny just a mesh wound."

"Just fine my aft, lets get First Aid to fix that." the gold mech pointed at Sideswipes shoulder.

As the wove there way deeper into the bar, one of the first things that she noticed that they were a lot of mechs that all seemed to be watching each others backs and what unnerving her; all optics were on her. "Scrape" she thought.

Sideswipes sat down as a white and red mech came rushing over.

"Primus damn it Sideswipes, can you go out with getting injured? Who was it this time."

"Two of the Combaticions Aid, Nightangel here swept in and saved my aft."

The medics optics fell on her, he grabbed her face and tilted it into the light. "This is Hooks work." He traced a scar with a thumb. She remained silent, glaceing away from him.

"Hmm," he traced the scar again. "I can guess any number of ways you could have ended up in his care. You could have come in on that plague ship, but that wouldn't explain the fresh scars."

Her voice was thick "I came in one the ship."

"Really I haven't seen any other new bots come." he released her face and started working on Sideswipe.

She pulled up a chair and sat across from them, she toyed with her spear resting it between her legs.

"Where are the rest of the survivors." Red Alert asked as he worked.

"There are none." Nightangels voice was flat, dead of emotion.

He gaze flicked to her face for a second. "What kind of plague was it?"

"The kind that drives you made before it kills you." he dead voice said.

She could have sworn that every bot in the place flinched.

"Your lucky to be alive." Red Alert said

"That's a matter of perspective."

"Your done Sideswipe." Red Alert cleaned his tools and stared at her.

"What happened to you femme? I haven't seen anyone like you since Crystal City was levelled, but even them your worse."

"I don't know what you mean." she looked down at her hands as the ghosts whispered in her audios.

"Yes you do. Wolfrider"

She flinched and felt everyone's optics on her again, it felt as if they were trying to stare straight into her spark.

"Your wolfs dead isn't it." Red Alert said

She remained silent. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It will get better." he walked out of the room.

She turned to the twins. "You said you knew where Shockwave was?"

"Yes" Sideswipe jumped out of his set and pulled up a map of the city. "He's set up not far from here and has an underground lab." he pointed out a dot a klik away from the bar.

"What does he have for security?"

"The Combaticions, and some other mecs, nothing to bad."

She took in the map and got up. "Thank you for the information"

Sideswipe caught her hand. "What are you going to do Nightangel?"

She pulled her hand free. "Something, I should have done long ago."

She walked out of the bar and climbed he way back up onto the roof tops and ran. It felt as if now time had passed as she stood above Shockwaves base. She watched the Combaticions leave to get overcharged or grope some femme.

The voices came back whispered, taunting her, telling her that she was to weak for this.

"I have no one left to fail, if I die it's just me." The voice grew silent, but one came back and whispered. "But you promised me."

She shook her head tears pricking at her optics. "Your dead." she said.

"I'm never dead, I am in your spark."

"But I already broke that promise." she fell to her knees and cried "I killed all those bots on the ship, so many." she tears flowed down her face and she clucked her spark.

"Nighangel I once taught you to survive. If it means the loss of your life then you should fight. This is not that this is revenge."

"I just want to stop him from hurting anyone else."

The voice sighed "There is no talking you out of something, I learned that long ago. I only ask that you remember." the voice faded and took all the other with it.

She whipped the tears from her eyes and focused on the building that hide Shockwave.

She jumped down from the roof and decked the two mecs inside the building slipping her way through many doors and around bots. Weaving her way deeper into Shockwaves lair.

She locked the door to Shockwave lab behind her, this was to easy. Nothing like that time on Cybertron. Shockwave looked up from his work when he heard the lock click closed and turned.

"It was illogical for you to come here Nightangel."his monotone mocking her.

"Well I never was very logical, was I?" she pulled her spear into read position and circled right.

"Why are you here."

"Any number of reasons. Old and new." she staked him.

"Does this have to do with Jiggero, it's only logical that he died of his wounds, it is also logical that your Tam is also dead or he would be here with you."

She snarled.

"Does this have to do with that or what my Combaticions did to you all those cycles ago? I was told that you were very good." he almost purred out those last few words.

Nightangel was trying to talk herself out of this but that did it.

She felt rage boil though her, red gathered at the edges of her vision. She burned with rage, it filled every fibre of her being as she lunged. Shockwave fired futility at her she dodged the shots like a dancer her optics set on her prey, she closed the gap between then without even realizing it her instincts enraged. Her spear dancing through the air, cutting and slicing. She was a blurr, she was a wolf.

"What hurts most Nightangel? That your creators where murdered in cold blood, that you were hunted for what you are from the moment it reached Sentinels audios? Did it hurt when you failed Jiggero, the mech how kept you safe for all those years." They locked weapons and he snarled "Did it hurt when to failed to protect the one being in the universe that would have given his life for you. What to know something interesting? He was never my target" he passed "You were." she heaved him away from her and danced left.

"Why?" she ponced

"The same reason that Sentinel had you hunted, from the time that you were a youngling. You will be far more interesting than he was on my table, all those old secrets laid bare. Because young one; you shouldn't even exist, your blood line should have never happened if the old legends are to be believed."

They clashed again he tried to use his greater bulk to his advantage but she moved before he could pin her.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed

Shockwave stopped "You don't know?" he laughed "That's just rich, Jiggero never told you why you were hunted for most of your life." his laughter bellowed.

She snared and jumped knocking him to the floor. She pounced on him and held her spear ready.

"If you kill me now you'll never find out the truth." She stared into his eye and the voices came back in full force.

Rage, auger and pain on her face twisting her features to a likeness of the wolf snarling. Her spear posed in the air to deliver the final blow, to ram it's head though Shockwave's single glowing eye. Then a memory cleared in front of her eyes.

"_Swear to me Nightangel. Promise to me for the sake of your spark." He coughed hot energon cover her chest. _

"_Shh it will be all right Jiggero." She tried to calm him stroking his face._

"_NO."He coughed violently again. Grabbing her hand "Promise me that you will never kill again."_

"_Jiggero..."_

"_PROMISE ME!"_

"_Alright." tears flowed freely down her face._

"_Promise me. My Nightangel." He repeated the glow in his optics fading. _

"_I swear to you Jiggero, my Sire that I will never hold a blade in auger or strike a foe in rage. I swear to never spill the life energon of any person till I join with you in the Matix."_

_Jiggero smiled and brought his free hand to her face. She closed her optics and leaned into it._

"_Till all are one."he said softly, peacefully._

_One last tear slipped free from her and fell on his cheek._

"_Till all are one." she refrained._

_And he slipped away, in her arms and her father joined with the Matix._

She stared into Shockwave's eye, her rage gone. She rammed her spear into his shoulder between the plates of armour.

"Leave here and never come back." her voice was filled with venom. "I will not be a victim of my past and I don't care why Sentinel hunted me. He's dead now I am free and nothing you have to say will change that. I've gone my whole life not knowing why he hated me and now it doesn't matter."

Shockwave stared at her, she twisted her spear and pulled it free. "Leave this world Shockwave if I hear a word about you I will come back and finish the job."

She walked out of the lab, the building, down the street to the docks and watched the transports fly.

Shockwave would leave, she knew he would. It would be illogical for him to stay, she sent Sideswipe a message conforming that she was alive and that they should expect no more trouble from Shockwave.

She sat on a roof top and watched Shockwave depart from the Hub. She waved at him from her vantage point. The voices were quite for now, appeased she liked to think. When she slept she still had nightmares but she guessed that they would never go away, to much had happen. The Hub had improved these last few weeks the Combaticions had disappeared but she didn't care where they went, revenge wasn't worth it.

"**This is a message to all Autobots from Optimus Prime. I have found shelter at these coordinates for any Autobot who still wishes to fight."** The message was clipped and filled with static. Nightangel turned her shoulder to gaze at the white wolf paw then looked out over the dock. Her gaze fell on a lonely looking transport.

"Till all are one."

_There, this will probably spawn a squeal at some point. If there's support, it will happen sooner rather than later._


End file.
